User blog:Swimswimfruit/Progression
(for referance http://imgur.com/b6Uqx8E) *Owari is seen taking of his white shirt, and throwing it at the sofa near him...It's only been a few hours seen teh Mugen incident.He's in his private quarters, in the Froce's headquarters...A knock is heard on teh door, and Owari replies "Come in". *The hot mafia boss, Ina, passes the door, and walks towards Owari. Owari: Hello love...Anything new? *Owari, topless, with his jeans on, sits on a very luxurious armchair...Ina sits on his lap, and pulls out a pistol, pointing it at Owari's face in cold blood.' Owari': C'mon love...Aren't we over that yet? Ina: Call me love one more time and that precious brain of yours will taste my kairoseki bullets. Owari: No need for such vile acting...I know you cant pull the trigger against the man you like. *Ina simply sighs and stands up. She puts the gun back at it's place, on her leg, and starts walking towards the door. Ina: That report has been shot dead, like you requested...I'll see you at night in my room? Owari places his arms behind his head, in a cocky attitude, and with an equally cocky smile, replies positively. Owari: One step closer to your death, Jason. *As Ina leaves the room, Owari hears her greeting coldly someone...Without knocking, Doyle Levoisier, the scientist enters, and sets his gaze on Owari... Doyle: Hey, Owari...The experiment is going well...However, due to certain circumstances, I have to ask you to raise the funding. Owari: Of course, as long as you get it done. Dyole: I'm close... *Owari throws a den den mushi at Doyle, and despite the idea many have of him, about his lack of phisique, he catches it mid air with great expertise. Owari: It's connected to Yamashita's personal den den mushi. Ask him for the money, he has a very generous supply of Marine money at his disposal.Doyle nods, picks up the speaker on the den den mushi, and walks away. Owari: Don't forget to call him Siger...It would be bad for anyone in the marines to overhear you calling him by his real name *Doyle leaves, and Owari closes the door behind him with telekenisis. He stands up, and goes to his bed, where he lies face down. *He sighs, and puts some music on.As the singer shouts "Take your hurt and your pain, I don't need it", Owari flows from one side of the bed to the other, and thinks about the Mugen Pirates... Owari: Hmph. Would have been better to have killed Crow. He's much more annoying... Yusei was ok ---- *The mugen pirates are all seen standing still, inside a room. They are witnessing something...very strange...They get to meet the God of Time himself, the man that in the past was known as the Fifth Yonko, and Magnus' father, and while they were expecting him to be somewhat relaxed after being slashed by Owari...He's too relaxed. *Truly like a normal middle aged man, lying on a bed, talking with his son. George: Hahahaha! Harder than dimond eh? Magnus: Yeah! When my swords touched it, for an instant I hoenstly thought I wouldn't be able to cut it...but then I remebered that I have a goal...and Pushed through!! *The espadas are as always proud to hear about Magnus achievement, but the Mugen pirates are just in shock, due to the fact that the God standing infront of them is so...Human.Socrates, who was standing next to them, laughingly adds " What did you exect? All Gods were humans to begin with *Magnus then turns his attention to the Mugens Magnus: I'm sorry that I ask you of this...But I need you to follow me to the forest..Where we will fight Mugen: You need to know our exact levels right? Magnus: Preciselly. Crow: Then we at at your disposal. Magnus: Socrates, Marcus, dear Nakamas, I would love it if you joined us. We havent fought in two years Socrates, and it's obvious you've imporved...As for you Marcus, I'm guessing I have to learn how strong or weak you are now.. *Magnus stands up, and offers a brofist to his rival. Magnus: Now that you defeated Caesar...But hey, Congratulations are in order! *Marcus accepts the brofist, and after greeting his father, the whole group travel to the forest, where they indeed fight it out... *A good chance for the Mugens to blow of some steam too... *Some hours pass, and After pretty much showing their full exent, they stop, and proceed to rest ---- Marimo: What is that idiot thinking...? *We see the Terminus Est, surrounded by around ten Marine Battleships. It is indeed sailing towards one of the Marine bases in the New World Ray: Sometimes I really wonder if there's a logical line of thought inside that head of his *Marimo and Ray remeber Magnus' parting words " Head straight to that island... It will be hard for you, but I know you can endure it... When they catch you, go along with it...And try to find the highest ranking man in there...That is who i want you to defeat...Carefull not to kill him, I need him alive. Serena: Does he seriously intend for us to surrender to the marines? Marimo: The captain's orders where absolute. Especially since we're dealing with that Owari, we have to follow him blindly...However, I'm starting to feel he dies at Owari's hands...Cause if he falls in mine, he'll regret being born. *We briefly see the part of the crew get caught, and thrown into prison...As soon as some time passes, Ray and Marimo, despite being thrown in seperate rooms, and wearing kairoseki cuffs, grin. Marimo/Ray: It's showtime. Category:Blog posts